


Wyvern Of Fate

by SLEEP04



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I Dumped Them And Have Another Story, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Once Again Ideas Plagued My Brain, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLEEP04/pseuds/SLEEP04
Summary: When the world is full of wyvernsThe legend is revivedMeat is eaten, Bone is crunched.And blood is sucked up dryHe burns the earthAnd melts through ironHe boils the riversAnd mows down treesHe awakens the windsAnd lights an infernoHe is called FatalisThe wyvern of destinyHe is called FatalisThe wyvern of destructionCall for helpRun for your livesAnd don't forget toPray to the skiesHe is called FatalisThe wyvern of destinyHe is called FatalisThe wyvern of destructionFatalis, FatalisHeaven and Earth are yoursFatalis, FatalisHeaven and Earth are yours
Relationships: Kurogiri (My Hero Academia) & Original Female Character(s), Sensei | All For One & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just had to go brainstorming with some other writers..... I’ll probably have another chapter of Entropy and This by next week.

**Wyvern Of Fate**

Prologue

All For One, or as he used to be known, Nomashi Shigiraki, had an amazing poker face.

But with this new quirk he had acquisitioned, he was grinning like a fat kid left alone in a candy store.

‘Dimensional Manipulation,’ He thought to himself, ‘An ability that allows the user to scroll through dimensions, and tug them in the ways he sees fit, or remove items from the realities…. this will be good indeed.’ He laughs evilly.

“Kurogiri. Take us back to the warehouse.” The ancient man spoke, his servant doing as he was told.

* * *

  
All For One locked himself in his room for days, looking through the dimensions, finding some that actually horrified him, and some that would be useful. Until he found the one that he truly wanted.

* * *

All For One opened his eyes to a vibrant forest.

A great tree, one that had stood for many generations, holding up an ecosystem upon its branches, covered the ground, providing shade for a manner of creatures.

“This… this is wonderful!” The icon of evil shouted as he gazed upon the creatures before him. 

Monsters, they could be called.

An almost dinosaur like creature, grazing on grass and herding with many others. An Aptonoth.

All For One watched the land, witnessing creatures fight, and quarrel. He had found an abandoned camp, where he found the journal of an explorer.

The wealth of information that he found in the journal led to him realizing the great power of the realm.

And so, he went on a hunt.

* * *

“Sensei…. These creatures are magnificent!!” The Doctor exclaimed, furiously flicking through the journal.

All For One laughed, “Of course, which brings us to my next task for you.”

He opened a portal, pulling three eggs from the void and setting them on the table.

“I want you to  **make** me a champion.”


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acarina’s world gets flipped upside down. In a good and Bad way

**Wyvern Of Fate**

Chapter 1

Acarina woke with a yawn, stretching her arms up into the air, the large wings attached to her back following the movement, the large claws scratching the ceiling of her room. She pushed her black hair out of her face, revealing her chromatic irises to the world.

Acarina… was a happy girl.

She had a father that loved her, an older brother that would hang out with her, and a teacher who supported her. They all supported her.

Even if they were all villains, they still cared for… ‘their own.’

She stood up from the bed, the blackened gold scales that cover parts of her body reflecting some of the sunlight filtering in. 

Yawning again, she walked to her dresser, grabbing some of the specialized clothing that she needed to accommodate for the… changes in her body. She felt a strange tickling sensation on her head. She blinked, before reaching up and removing a piece of gel from under her horns.

She looked at her pillow case with a sigh, seeing six punctures in the sheet and the pillow itself.

“I’ll have to replace that soon,” She says, her melodic voice floating through the air.

She loved her family, and they loved her.

Even if she wanted to be a hero, they supported her.

She left her room, walking down the hallway, where as if on cue, a black swirling mass appeared in front of her.

Smiling, she stepped through, greeted by the sight of the bar.

“Hello Father, how are you this…. Morning….” she trailed off as she saw an Ashen haired blonde, tied to a chair.

“Good fucking god, why is it always like this?” 

* * *

  
When Nomashi finally got to see the results of the Doctor’s work, he was greatly pleased.

An artificial quirk, created with the help of a human child, one that had died of natural causes, and the eggs of three powerful dragons.

A weapon of untold power that he would unleash upon the world.

If only he knew just how…. cute it would end up being.

* * *

  
“I-I Can explain A-Acarina!” All For One stuttered. He feared no hero, but he did fear his daughter.

“Then why is this explosive hero student here?” She questioned, the air filled with static.

“That… would be me, Sis,” Tomura Shigaraki spoke up, “I thought he would be a good addition to our party…” 

She sighed, before she froze, and looked at the door.

“Father, get us out of here. NOW!!”

There was a knock at the door.

“Somebody say Pizza Time?”

* * *

  
All Might broke down the wall of the bar, and found no villains. 

Only Young Bakugou.

“ **Young Bakugou!!** ” He exclaimed, rushing forwards and grabbing the boy, removing the restraints. 

“All Might!! They all left! The girl could tell you were coming!”

“ **What girl?** ” 

“She had six horns, black hair, and wings.”

“And she… she scared their boss.”

* * *

  
The group of villains was transported into the warehouse as the back wall was destroyed. The large foot of Mount Lady pulled away from the building.

“Acarina!” Her father shouted, running out from the basement of the warehouse.

“Dad!” She ran to him, embracing the large man.

They held the position for a while, before he held her at arm's length.

“You know what must be done, yes?” He asked, the oxygen mask covering his expression.

She blinked away the tears from her eyes, “I don’t know that I have the strength to do it.”

“You must, my dear.”

He pushed his forehead to hers, transferring a singular quirk to her. The next bearer of All For One.

“Be free, and let the winds guide your path, my daughter.”

* * *

  
All Might leapt through the sky, aiming for the sight of the second base.

He saw the black suit and tie, before he saw Mount Lady, placing Quirk Suppressant Cuffs on to his Nemesis.

“ **All For One.** ” He growled, seeming to think it to be a trick.

“All Might.” The displeasure was evident in his voice, but the man made no move against the hero.

“ **I thought this was to be a fight, not you finally giving up.** ” He spat, his signature smile wiped from his face.

“I used to think so as well,” He tilted his head up, “but someone changed my mind.”

He looked at All Might, and despite his lack of eyes, he seemed to stare straight into All Mights soul.

“Take care of her, All Might.”

“Or I will ensure that your legacy lasts no longer.”

All Might stared at the man, who was placed in a nearby prison transport, before he looked back to the battlefield.

In the center of the clearing was a singular figure, lying on the ground. Black hair splayed around her head, and blackened gold scales shone in the morning light. Her wings were taller than her, the membranes tattered, and at the front most joints three claws rested, large enough to crush a skull. Six shining horns rested on her head.

And as she breathed, the clouds moved.

* * *

  
Nedzu was pacing across the hospital floor, waiting outside of Toshinori’s room.

Nighteye sat nearby, his hands folded, looking distraught.

The silence was interrupted by him.

“I… I never saw this.” The lanky man thinks aloud.

Nedzu looks at him, giving him a somewhat inquisitive look.

“When I saw All Might’s death -When I saw Toshinori’s death- I never saw her.” He opened his eyes.

The door on the hospital room opened, revealing Recovery Girl, who breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well, the idiot is going to survive” She announced, feeling the relief wash over the room.

“But,” she added, “He will never be able to use his quirk again.”

“WHAT?!?” The two hero’s shouted, causing the older woman to hit them over the head with her cane.

“Quiet! This is a hospital!” She waits for them to calm down before explaining. 

“With the energy he expended in the raid, he pushed his limit to the extent that if he uses that quirk again, he will cause detrimental internal damage.”

The two males nodded, understanding now.

“Onto the other subject. The girl.”

* * *

  
Acarina’s eyes fluttered open, and she stretched out her limbs, startling when she knocked over the IV stand and many other medical instruments, setting off alarms in the nurses station.

She took in her surroundings, and quickly stood up, looking for an exit. 

She threw the door open, and began running down the hallway.

She almost made it to the window before a grey scarf made out of a rough material wrapped around her, and she couldn’t see anymore.

* * *

  
Shouta Aizawa wasn’t expecting the girl to drop to the ground when he used his quirk. He wasn’t expecting for Recovery Girl and several nurses to start yelling at him, before taking the girl back to her room.

He now sat in the girls room, looking at the so-called child of All For One.

Her eyes flicked open, and a black dust floated through the room.

“I know you are there.” Her soft voice filled the air, sounding like a lullaby.

“Of course you do, you have eyes after all.” Aizawa said gruffly, receiving a snort in return.

“I have eyes, but it’s not like they work. A flaw in my species.” She says dismissively.

“Then how can you…” He took a closer look at the dust, before noting a slight shimmer.

“My scales emit a signal, and I effectively use echolocation, but with a bit of the colors,” She smiles slightly, “It’s actually quite fun.”

He nods, before the silence once again plagued the air.

There was a knock at the door, before Recovery Girl and Nedzu entered the room.

“Ah, I see you are awake!” The ever chipper voice of Nedzu sounded out, “I’ve been waiting to meet you.”

“Nedzu… Headmaster of UA, the renowned hero school credited for the success of All Might and many other Top Ten Pros.” The girl identified, casting a strange look at the creature.

Nedzu blinked, before giving a cheery smile, “That’s quite correct Miss….?”

“Chroma. Acarina Chroma.”

Nedzu nodded in appreciation, “Thank you.”

He reached behind him, pulling a small notepad out of his pocket, “Do you mind if I ask some questions?”

Acarina nodded, “You may ask, so long as I get to ask some of my own.”

“That will be fine. And once these questions are answered, we can get you out of this hospital.” He pulled a pen out.

“First question- why were you at the sight of the Kamino Ward incident two days ago?”

* * *

  
All Might sat in his bed, talking to Nighteye, when Recovery Girl walked into the room.

“The girl is awake. Nedzu is questioning her now.”

All Might raised an eyebrow, before remembering what All For One had said.

“ _ Take care of her, All Might. _ ”

“How is she doing?” All Might asked.

Recovery Girl looked at the man, “She was entered into the hospital with a minor case of quirk exhaustion. She was out for two days. She woke up early this morning, and Aizawa prevented her escape.”

* * *

  
Acarina looked at the creature before her, trying to figure out what it was.

“̵̗̝̓̋Ȋ̷̞̘́̍́͗͝s̷̩̦̟͚̼̽̊ ̵͈͙̲̜̟͈̽̎̍͑į̷̻͖̼̇ţ̷͍̣̹͋̓̊̑̂̕͜ ̵̛̹̈́̌ȩ̵̞̟̯̀͆̒͒̀͝d̸̨͇͈͍̹̅̎́̐̿͝i̵̯̋͘̕b̷̦̳̬̝̺̈́̂l̵̡̧͍̦̹͉̟̿̄͐ę̷͕͔̏̄?̵̈̈́̌̋̍͜”̴̥͖̽̏͐

‘No, we aren’t going to eat him.’ She replied to the voice in her head.

“̶͈͉̪̙͎̜̩́D̸̦̯̟̘̍͗ä̶̯͉̹̖̯̳́̈́̇̂̾̏m̴̩̯̭̱̆̈̍͐ń̵̙̙̣͈̰͜”̴̲͔̳̳͓͈͕̈́͂

“My father was there.” She replied, before asking, “What are you?”

Nedzu laughed, before smiling, “What am I indeed! I could be a bear, or maybe even a mouse or dog! All you need to know is that I am the principal!”

“So he’s like me…” She muttered under her breath.

“Back to my questions,” Nedzu interrupted her thoughts, “What do you mean by father? Did he die in the fight?”

“No, he was taken away in handcuffs.”

* * *

  
Nighteye sat outside of the room, looking through the observation glass.

The news was… disturbing. 

The daughter of All For One. 

This didn’t bode well for the future.

* * *

  
“What was your fathers name?” Nedzu asked, knowing the villain’s name, but not his original name.

“Nomashi Shigaraki.”

Nedzu wrote it down, as Acarina continued, “He was a good father. Even if he was a villain, he still supported my dreams.” She took a deep breath, before continuing, “I tried to get him to stop. To give up his path and live a normal life. He wanted to do that, but he said it in the best way possible.”

She turned to where her eyes seemed to stare into Nedzu’s black orbs.

“There is no rest for the wicked, unless they wish to close their eyes for the rest of their life.”

Nedzu nodded at the statement, before continuing, “If I might ask, what is your dream Young Acarina?”

She smiled, showing off a row of razor sharp teeth.

“I want to be a hero. One that can save the helpless, and one that can save the villains.”

A single tear streaks down her face, “One that could have saved my father.”

* * *

  
Nedzu finished his questioning, thanking the dragon girl for her time, before turning to leave.

As he opened the door, he said one thing.

“Chimera.”

Acarina smiled, giving him a silent thank you.

* * *

  
The next day came, and with the rising sun came a knock at her door, and the faces of Nedzu, and a sickly man she recognized. 

“All Might…” 

The man in question inhaled sharply, eliciting a coughing fit from the man.

“How did you…” the emancipated hero asked.

“My Father knew.” She said simply.

“Pushing those aside,” Nedzu interrupted, “We have a proposition.”

Acarina stared intently at him.

“Some higher ups in the government want to… have you locked away for your involvement with All For One.”

Acarina scowled, getting ready to defend herself.

“But!” Nedzu said, a devilish grin crossing his face, “Rather than have such a pure hearted soul locked in prison, I want to put you in school.”

Acarina tilted her head to the side, looking confused.

“I want to put you in the UA hero course, Miss Acarina.”

The room was silent, before Acarina squealed.

* * *

  
Acarina stood in front of the 1-A dorms, her belongings from the apartment her father had bought for her at her side.

She wore a black leather jacket, specially made to fit around her wings, with a white fur collar.

“Well, I guess it’s time to meet my new classmates…” She said out loud, grabbing her belongings with one strong arm, and another bag with her tail.

She stepped into the 1-A dorms, and was met by an empty building.

“Right, forgot that I’m the first one here…”

She went to the elevator, and pushed the button for the fourth floor. The only floor that had a roof access suite.

Nedzu really did consider her needs when letting her attend. 

She opened the door to her room, and was met with a large room, large enough for a dragon.

She smiled, and began unpacking.

* * *

  
“Hey Ashido!” 

“What’s up Uraraka?” The horned girl asked.

“What’s up with the fourth floor? Who lives up there?” The brunette asked.

Mina stared at her, before realising that she didn’t know what was up there.

“Let’s get the girls!”

* * *

  
After gathering the other girls, they all rode up in the elevator to the fourth floor.

They found only one room on the floor, and from behind it they could hear faster heavy metal playing from a speaker.

Jirou practically had stars in her eyes upon hearing the music.

Yaoyorozu reached a single hand forwards, and knocked on the door.

From inside they heard a loud crash of metal on wood, followed by a string of expletives.

The music was turned down, and a shout of, “Coming!!” was heard.

The door opened, and the girls were met with a dragon girl.

“Oh… forgot about you guys.”

She straightened out her clothes, before speaking again.

“My name is Acarina Chroma. It’s nice to meet you all.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a discord with a bunch of other writers. We do shenanigans. Feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/fVJNAKwqFT

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a discord with a bunch of other writers. We do shenanigans. Feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/fVJNAKwqFT


End file.
